ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Meggamouse
Meggamouse is a wedge-shaped robot armed with a pneumatic flipper. It is the fourth robot built by Team Mouse after the two version of Velocirippa and Mighty Mouse; it was built in 2008 - as improved robot over Mighty Mouse - using parts from previous robots. Basically it has the same shaped but a bigger wheels and a flipper. It later competed in Robot Wars 2017. Robot History Live Events 2008 Winter Tour Championships Meggamouse's first battle was against Ripper Evo. It was an easy battle for Ripper Evo who beat Meggamouse because it suffered mechanical problems. Meggamouse returned in Madistone which hosted the finals of the Winter Tour; Meggamouse was out of the Finals of the Winter Tour but it was drawn for three white board annihilators. Meggamouse won the first but lost the other two 2009 UK Championship In Barnsley, Meggamouse was drawn again Storm Force, an old and unreliable robot. Meggamouse won easily by flipping Storm all over in the arena. Then it took part in an annihilator but it lost. In Cardiff, Meggamouse had only one fight but it was a destructive one as it fought against Terrorhurtz who shredded Meggamouse to shreds. In Swindon, Meggamouse had two seperate fights between Tiberius & And His Army but lost both. Then it took on St.Hammer and Big Nipper who knocked Meggamouse out of the competition. 2010 UK Championship In Withwick, Meggamouse was drawn against Hydra. It was an unexpectedand easy battle as Hydra didn't work and fell victim to the mouse. Then in Burgess Hill Meggamouse faced Stinger and Pressure. After a very exiting battle, Meggamouse won and qualified for the Finals. In Portsmouth Meggamouse was drawn against Iron Awe 6 and after a frantic battle Meggamouse, was declared winner. In Maidstone, Meggamouse was drawn against Iron-Awe 5 and lost straight away. It was then drawn in a losers' melee against Ripper Evo and Tilly Evo but Meggamouse and Tilly's weapons didn't work so Ripper won easily. Other Events In 2012, Meggamouse placed fourth overall in the Roaming Robots Winter Tour, which was won overall by Ripper. Away from the Robot Wars live events, Meggamouse also competes at Robots Live! events. In the UK Championship in 2016, Meggamouse threw Ka-Pow! out of the arena to win its first-round battle. Meggamouse also fought a battle against Trolley Rage and Stinger, where it dominated the match flipping the two around. Meggamouse competed in the first live event of the new Robot Wars at Barnsley in February 2013. Meggamouse has been a regular competitor at live events since, albeit with limited success outside of Tag Team matches. Meggamouse participated in the Robot Wars World Championship 2015 in Colchester, where it fought Iron-Awe 7, Nuts, and Weird mAlice. Meggamouse started well, repeatedly flipping Nuts while Iron-Awe 7 threw Weird mAlice out of the arena, but unfortunately, Meggamouse drove into the pit and eliminated itself in the first round. Meggamouse made its 2016 debut at the first show in Manchester, where it outlasted Kill-E-Crank-E, which pitted itself, but Meggamouse was pitted by Crushtacean after a close match. At the Guildford event in June, Meggamouse achieved its personal best, placing third at the event, which was won by Ripper. Along the way, Meggamouse defeated Beast, threw Stinger out of the arena, and won against Behemoth in the third-place play-off to earn this title. Robot Wars 2017 Meggamouse competed in Episode 5, where it faced a tough draw against the destructive bar spinner of the previous series' runner-up, Carbide, alongside fellow newcomers Crackers 'n' Smash and Trolley Rage. In the pits, Meggamouse and Charles were surrounded by replica wedges of swiss cheese, which the team pretended to eat in their hero shot. When 'activate' sounded, Meggamouse targeted the lighter half of the clusterbot, Crackers, bumping it onto the flame pit where the green robot became stuck. Meggamouse's own clusterbot, Charles was instantly immobilised by the first blow it sustained from Carbide. Meggamouse closed in on Carbide while it was attacking Charles, but missed, and became trapped between the arena spikes. After this, Meggamouse used the tactics that its predecessor Mighty Mouse relied upon, and avoided the combat, only engaging in light contact with Crackers and the immobile Trolley Rage. Meggamouse aimed for the arena tyre, and the pit descended. It attempted to flip Crackers, but could not get underneath it, and missed with its attack. Finally, Meggamouse summoned up the courage to attack Carbide, but flipped too early and turned itself over. Although it quickly self-righted, this gave Carbide the opening to close in and shatter Meggamouse's wheel. Meggamouse was still functional internally, and it span in circles, firing its flipper, but as it could not move beyond the space of its own circumference, Meggamouse was deemed immobile, and it was counted out. Smash also pushed the long-beaten Charles into the pit. Meggamouse was eliminated from the competition in the first round, alongside Trolley Rage. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 10 *Losses: 13 Honours *Fighting Robots UK Championships 2009 Finalist *Robots Live! - Team Championships 2010 Runners-Up with Team Barbie *Fighting Robots UK Championships 2010 Quarter-Finalist *Fighting Robots UK Championships 2011 Finalist *Robots Live! - Team Champions 2011 with Team Barbie *Robots Live! - 3rd in Team Championships 2012 with Team Barbie *Robots: Extreme Wars Live! - Winter Tour 2012 Semi-Finalist *Fighting Robots European Championships 2013 Semi-Finalist Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Robot Wars 2017 competitors Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Clusterbots Category:Robot Wars Live Event Competitors Category:Robots Live! Event Competitors Category:Robots from Nottinghamshire Category:Winter Tour Competitors Category:Robots from Derby Category:Roaming Robots Competitors Category:World Championship competitors Category:Tag Team Competitors Category:Robots that have thrown another robot out of the arena Category:Robot Wars Series 10 Non-Qualifiers Category:Extreme Robots Competitors